


Meeting You and Harry Potter Bookmarks

by willatree3510



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willatree3510/pseuds/willatree3510
Summary: Albert and Elmer go to a bookstore, and Albert runs into a cute boy.





	Meeting You and Harry Potter Bookmarks

**Author's Note:**

> Race /Albert is one of my favorite ships, and Al is totally a bookworm.

Albert walked into Brooklyn Books, zipping his jacket up. The cool air of the store hit him, and he shivered. 

‘Seriously,’ he thought, ‘it’s the middle of May, shouldn’t it be nice out?’

He wandered aimlessly through the store with his best friend, Elmer.

“Oh my gosh, look! Harry Potter bookmarks!” Elmer, exclaimed, pointing at a bookmark stand. 

“Do they have a Slytherin one?” Albert asked, and Elmer showed him it. They decided they would get three. A Slytherin one for Albert, a Hufflepuff one for Elmer, and a Gryffindor one for Elmer’s boyfriend, Spot. 

“I’m gonna look in the mystery section, how about you?” Elmer asked, and Albert shrugged.

“I’ll probably be in the teen fiction and fantasy.”

“Let’s meet back here after we find our books,” Elmer suggested, and Albert nodded.

Albert made his way over to the teen fiction section, and started looking at all the books. He saw a bunch he had already read. Harry Potter, Kingdom Keepers, Legend, and The Outsiders were among them. He picked one off the shelf, entitled ‘I am Number Four’, and read the back. 

“Have you read that book?” someone asked. Albert’s head snapped up, and he saw a tall blond boy looking at him. His piercing blue eyes looked at the book he was holding, and then back at him. 

“Uhh, no.” Albert said, momentarily at a loss for words. The boy was super cute, and Albert felt himself blushing as he looked at him. 

“It’s a really good book. I’ve read it about twenty times. It’s about nine kids, well they’re aliens, and they have super powers, . There is a spell put on them so that when they come to Earth, they can only be killed in chronological order. The fourth kid is the main character, and he’s next,” the kid explains.

“That sounds interesting! I’m a fan of paranormal stuff and aliens, so this sounds like a book I would like,” Albert says.

The kid’s eyes brighten, “You like paranormal stuff? There’s another book you might like, it should be right here! It’s called Lockwood & Co. It’s about these kids who are basically ghosthunters, and they have to get rid of ghosts in different houses. I don’t know think there’s anything else I can say about it that isn’t a spoiler, but I think you would really like it.”

Albert grins excitedly, “It sounds awesome! I can’t wait to read these!”

“They’re good books. You'll like them. Nice bookmark by the way. I’m a Ravenclaw,” the kid says. He started to say something else, but his phone started going off. He checked it, then cursed, “sorry. That’s my friend. I need to meet him in five minutes, so I have to go pay for my books. See ya!” And with that, he was gone.

Albert stared after him, then went to meet up with Elmer. 

“Hey Al! Find any good books?” Elmer asks as they make their way to the cash register. 

“Yeah! ‘I am Number Four’ and Lockwood & Co.’ you would probably like them, they’re about aliens and ghosts.”

“No way! I got two books. They’re both by Agatha Christie. ‘And Then There Were None’ and ‘Murder on the Orient Express’. They both look so good!”

The two of them got to the front of the line, and Albert saw that the cute boy was paying for his books. The boy looked over, and grinned at him. Albert waved, and he waved back. The boy then turned to the girl at the cash register, and said something. The girl nodded, looking like she was witnessing a miracle. He wrote something on a sticky note, and the girl took it. The boy paid, then left. 

“Al, you’re making goo-goo eyes.” Elmer said, snickering.

“Wha-n-no I wasn’t!” Albert stuttered defensively. 

“Next customer please,” the girl said.

Albert walked up to the cash register. He placed the two books and bookmark on the counter, and started looking for his wallet. 

“Oh, you don’t need that,” the girl said. Her name tag said Sarah, and she pushed her brown hair over one shoulder and looked at Albert. “The boy in front of you paid for you. So, you don’t need to pay. Oh! He did tell me to give you this!” She said, handing Albert the sticky note the boy had written on earlier. 

Albert looked at the note. It had a phone number written on it, with the words ‘~Race ;P’ on it. Albert smiled fondly, and stepped away from the cash register. 

As Elmer was paying for his books, Albert put the number in his phone, naming the contact ‘Race’.

Hey Albert texted, then realized he should introduce himself. It’s Albert. You know, the boy from the bookstore

He got a reply almost immediately, Hey, it’s Race. I was hoping you’d text me

Thanks for paying for my books. You didn’t have to do that

Why wouldn’t I? You’re cute, funny, and nice. All the things I like in someone. 

Albert blushed, then replied, Would you want to meet up sometime?

I would love too

Elmer walked over to him, and Albert pocketed his phone. They left the bookstore, and Albert couldn’t stop grinning.


End file.
